dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness VS Akira Kurusu
(Cues Marvel VS Capcom 2 Select Screen Theme) Select your Character!! (Player 1 picks Ness) (Player 2 picks Akira Kurusu) GO!! Character_Select_Screen_Season_1_Ness_VS_Akira.png|Select Your Character! Description They're incredibly powerful young teens with enough strength to take down gods! But only one will survive this clash! Interlude The DBX Ringmaster steps into the arena. Ringmaster then grabs his microphone from the string as the crowd cheers. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's no rules, no research, ONLY bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza, and let me welcome you to the Exhibition!!! Ringmaster: For today's match, we've got young'ins who started out normal, but progessivly got stronger and stronger to the point where they rival gods! They're also from RPGs which are cool as hell! In this corner, we have the PSI-powered youth, the home-runner from Onett, the PK Fire spamming..NESS!!! Ringmaster: And in the other corner, we have the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the Joker himself (not that one), the man responsible for Kirby with a Gun, AKIRA KURUSU!!! Ringmaster: Let's size up the competition! Both of these teens are well..teens. So both have done some..non-teen stuff. I'm talking about the likes of taking on gods! Like, seriously, they've fought stuff like..the God of Control?! THE EMBODIMENT OF EVIL?! Christ.. Anyways, Ness is a young master in the art of PSI who traveled across the land of..Eagleland to stop Giygas. He can use his Psychic powers to use abilities like PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Freeze, PK Starstorm and PK Rockin'! And that's just the offensive moves! Ness can also induce status effects like PSI Paralysis, and PSI Hypnosis, and when he hits you with his trusty baseball bat, you're outta the park!! Ringmaster: Akira on the other hand, was a kid who was wrongly convicted of a crime and was shipped away to a boarding school. But after he finds the Spider-Verse or something, he becomes the leader of the Phantom Thieves as Joker. Akira can summon his JoJo Stand- oh that's the wrong series. I mean (ahem) he can summon his Persona which helps him out in fights! Akira has a ton, but his main one is Arsene, some winged thingy which looks badass as hell! Seriously, I could see that on a death metal album cover. Akira can pull off magical attacks like Eiha, Cleave, Eigahon, Wings of Rebellion, seriously, we aren't even scratching the surface, ladies and gents. He also has the Wild Card which allows him to summon multiple Personas at a time! Ringmaster: But enough about that! Let's see what these two have done! Ness was strong enough to shatter a dog made out of pure diamonds! Man, I wouldn't break that thing, I'd sell it! Akira has also taken down Futaba who's dimension included an entire star! Ness has lifted a submarine, which weighs..I dunno, how much does that weigh? WHO CARES?! But their ultimate techniques are Omnipresence and TOTU, and the legendary Persona, Satanael! During Ness's time in Magicant (which was a trippy universe that he created in his head), he gained access to the Truth of the Universe, which overlapped his Psychic consciousness into the entire universe! He's essentially everywhere at once! And the Truth of the Universe protects Ness from dying by altering fate in his favor! Talk about a lucky deal! Ringmaster: And, even all of Akira's Personas pale in comparison to Satanael, his ultimate Persona! His Sinful Shell attack combines all of the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins in one final blast! Talk about a finale! Ringmaster: Now that you know what these kids can do, let's see which one can come out on top in...''THE EXHIBITIOOOOON!!'' Fight!! Location: Onett Ness was troubled by something. He sensed a disturbance somewhere in the universe. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. He turned to Paula, his friend who was watching the baseball game in the Onett ballpark. Ness: Paula, I gotta go. Hopefully I'll be back before the game's over. Paula: Okay, Ness. Don't get into too much trouble. Ness smiled as he stepped off of the crowded bleachers. He walked across the street and ran down an alleyway. Ness began to catch on fire and a portal opened to where he sensed the disturbance. Ness ran through the portal, and the portal closed. ---- Location: Mementos Ness ended up in an abstract location, and he had been in a lot of those. Everything was red and had a certain pattern to it. But Ness heard something. It sounded like a bus. BEEP BEEP! It was a bus, or at least it looked like one. A bus came spiraling in out of nowhere spinning around Ness in circles. When it came to a screeching halt, what looked like a high school student wearing a mask jumped out of it and did a somersault right next to Ness. The bus then magically transformed into a cat like creature. Unsurprisingly, Ness was a bit shocked by the whole ordeal. ???: You need any help with this, Akira? The boy, who Ness assumed was named Akira spoke to the cat thing. Akira: It's fine, Morgana. I can take care of this. The cat-like creature, Morgana transformed back into a bus and drove away, leaving Akira and Ness standing down at each other. Ness realized that the strange energy was coming from this boy. Ness was the first one to speak. Ness: Who..who are you? And why are you giving off some strange energy? The boy smirked, letting out a little chuckle. Akira: My name's Joker, I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Looks like my bait worked. Ness: Bait? What do you mean? Akira: Well, word is, a kid named Ness has some incredible powers, and might be a threat to..well..everyone. Ness: Wait, what? I wouldn't hurt anyone! Akira: Sorry kid, but I can't take any chances. Akira took out his iconic knife while Ness shook his head. Ness knew this wasn't going to be easy. Ness got into a fighting stance as Akira began to dash towards Ness. HERE WE GOOO!! Akira dashed at Ness brandishing his knife and slashed at Ness. Ness avoided the swing and jumped away from Akira. Akira saw this and drew his pistol, then proceeding to fire six bullets from it. Ness was shocked but then got out his Yo-Yo. Ness spun his Yo-Yo stopping five of the bullets, and then launched the last one back at Akira. Akira quickly reacted to this and cut the bullet in half. Akira: You're quick, kid. But not quick enough! Eiha!! Akira snapped his fingers, shooting out a purple flame like attack from his fingers, hitting Ness. It didn't hurt Ness much, but he could feel something. Ness: W-was that poison? Akira: Heh, you noticed. Ness: Well I've got something for that. Ness surrounded himself in a blue aura and Ness's eyes brightened. He had used PSI Healing to remove the poison. Ness smirked and dashed at Akira. Akira was annoyed by the fact that Ness had healed but ran at Ness again. Ness ducked under Akira's initial knife swing and punched Akira in the chest. Ness then followed up with a kick to Akira's ribs, knocking Akira back. Akira then swung his knife downward onto Ness, but Ness was able to get out his baseball bat in time to parry the swing. As Ness readied his baseball bat, Akira saw a chance to attack. Ness swung his baseball bat, but Akira dodged it and hit Ness with a kick, sending Ness flying back. Ness skidded backward but regained his balance. Ness then lifted up both of his arms and pointed his index fingers towards Akira. The fingertips of his index fingers began to catch on fire! Ness: PK Fire!! Ness shot out a bolt of flame from his fingertips, hitting the ground around Akira, igniting it creating a small fire. Through the smoke, Ness dove after Akira holding his baseball bat. Akira drew his grappling hook and threw it. It wrapped around Ness's baseball bat, and Akira flung Ness across the air. Ness hit the ground, and Akira threw his grappling hook once again. But Ness was ready. Ness brought out his yo-yo and threw it at the grappling hook, tangling the two of them up. Akira struggled to pull his grappling hook back, so Ness saw this as an opening. Ness ran up to Akira and kicked him in the face, knocking Akira over. Ness then grabbed Akira by his shirt and threw him down into the ground again. Akira got up and kicked Ness off of him. Ness got back up and concentrated his Psychic energy into his hands. Frost began to collect on Ness's hands. Ness raised both hands with his palms spread outwards. Ness: PK Freeze!! Ness released a ball of ice swirling in a hexagonal pattern. It went straight at Akira, but Akira was able to slightly get out of the way. But he didn't dodge it completely, as the PK Freeze froze over Akira's left arm immediately, making Akira wince, but not cry out. Ness then swept his foot from underneath Akira, and then kicked Akira upward into the air. Ness jumped after Akira and emitted three PSI sparks from his hands, damaging Akira. Ness was about to go in for a final hit, but Akira grabbed Ness's leg and threw him downwards into the ground. Ness hit the ground hard, causing cracks in the floor. Akira landed back on the ground and brought out a Thaw Stone to help his frozen arm. The ice on his arm went away, but Akira didn't notice Ness standing up from the ground, dust falling off of him. Ness: Aggh.. Akira then turned around, hearing Ness, but it was too late as Ness was already running towards Akira swinging his baseball bat. Ness went in for a heavy swing at the unprepared Akira when- Akira: PERSONAA!! -''The baseball bat was caught by a red figure. It appeared almost out of nowhere seemingly to protect Akira. It had a massive top hat-like head, red eyes, an almost regal red body and two black, crow-like wings. This was '''Arsene'. Ness's eyes widened. Akira: Arsene!! Seemingly on command, the red-clad being hit and launched Ness away from Akira. Akira smirked as Ness got up from the ground. Ness: What is that thing? Akira remained silent with a smirk on his face as he pointed towards Ness. But Ness anticipated another projectile attack from this range. Akira: Arsene! Eiagon! Akira snapped his fingers again, causing Arsene to build up dark, purple energy in his hands. Arsene then shot out the purple flame straight towards Ness. But Ness enveloped himself in a hexagonal blue force field. When the flame hit Ness, the shield protected him from the attack. Ness then followed up with a slide kick to Akira, knocking him to the floor. Ness also noticed that the weird red figure, Arsene had been hurt when Ness attacked Akira. Akira got back up and slashed at Ness with his knife, slashing Ness. Ness clenched his teeth but kept moving. Akira went in for another swing, but Ness grabbed Akira by the arm and threw him away. Akira did a somersault in the air and pulled out his pistol again. Akira fired more and more bullets at Ness, but Ness just held out his hand and used PSI Shield to bounce them off harmlessly. Ness then pointed his index finger like a finger gun and shot out several PK Fires. Akira avoided some of them, but a stray PK Fire caught onto Akira's sleeve, and began burning it. Akira began to panic a little, but quickly put it out with his hand. Akira then turned to Ness. Akira: So, you like to use a lot of magic, huh? Ness: Nope, that's all PSI. Ness then charged up PSI in his hands, making them spark. Electricity was starting to bounce off of them. Akira groaned in exasperation. Akira: Ugh, not another one. Ness: PK Thunder!! Ness shot out a ball of electricity from his hands straight at Akira and Arsene. Akira jumped out of the way to avoid it, but Ness aimed the ball at Arsene who had his back turned and hit Arsene with the electricity trail of the lightning ball, shocking both Arsene and Akira. Ness quickly jumped up near Akira and aimed the PK Thunder ball at himself. Ness hit himself with the PK Thunder ball, causing him to rocket down towards Akira, crashing into Akira with the electrically charged tackle. Akira hit the floor hard, blowing dust everywhere. Ness dropped to the floor and ran at Akira. Akira coughed and got up, but as soon as he looked at Ness he disappeared. Akira: Where the heck is he? Akira got the answer to that question seconds afterwards as Ness kneed him in the back of the head. Akira was almost knocked over, but regained his balance and shot at Ness again. Ness used PSI Shield once again, but this time, when the bullets hit the shield, they rocketed back at Akira. Akira then surrounded himself in his own blue field. Akira: Makarakarn! As soon as the bullets hit the shield, they bounced right back at Ness. Ness simply jumped away and the bullets went flying to the other side of Mementos. Ness landed back on the ground and stared back down at Akira. Ness: So are we just going to keep playing hot potato with bullets? Akira: No, you're gonna have to catch them at some point. Akira summoned Arsene again and used Gun Special, firing energy-encased blue bullets. Ness dodged most of them, but a few hit Ness, leaving small marks where they hit. Ness rushed towards Akira launching a kick at Akira's head. Akira caught the kick, but Ness used his other foot to kick Akira's hand. He then brought down his foot on Akira's head, smashing him face-first into the ground. However, Arsene saw this and grabbed Ness and tossed him. Arsene then fired another Eigaon at Ness, hitting him multiple times. Akira then got up. Arsene grabbed ahold of Akira and flew up to the hit Ness. Arsene smashed into Ness with both feet, launching Ness downward. Arsene flew down and caught the flying Ness and threw him up again. Akira and Arsene then flew up one last time and snap-kicked Ness in the stomach. This sent Ness flying towards the ground, but the instant before Ness hit the ground.. he disappeared. Akira: Where did he..? SMAAAASH!! Akira was smacked in the back of his head with a crushing baseball bat blow, making Akira cough up blood. Ness then slammed the butt of the bat into Akira's head. Akira: RRRGH..Stop..hitting me.. in the head.. Ness then kneed Akira in the back, sending him flying into the ground. But Ness floated there in the air. A blue aura slowly began to surround Ness. Akira got up wearily. Akira pulled out his gun in a frenzy and shot at Ness. Ness simply avoided the speeding bullet and powered towards Akira. Akira saw the incoming Ness and shot at him again, but this time, the bullets just bounced off Ness, much to Akira's shock. As Ness was charging towards Akira, Akira brought out his knife, ready to swing down upon Ness. But as Ness approached and as Akira swung, Ness just caught Akira's hand and threw his knife away. Akira: W-what the..? Ness slammed his fist into Akira's face!! He then proceeded to beat down on Akira rapidly, smashing into him with kicks and punches. Ness then grabbed Akira and began to spin him around. Ness then threw Akira upward into the sky. The flying Akira was then quickly kicked downward by Ness. Akira got slammed into the ground. He was able to get up, but not easily, and he spit up blood. Akira: Hey Kid! Let's end this! Ness: You took the words right out of my mouth. Ness then lifted his hands up into the air, a blue aura surrounding both of them, electricity crackling around them. Ness: PK....STARSTORM!! Akira heard a rumbling. Mementos began to shake as Akira looked up into the sky. His eyes widened. Massive meteors engulfed in blue flames began to zoom in at incredibly high speeds. As soon as the meteors hit the ground, they exploded in massive explosions, battering what was left of Mementos over and over. Akira was trying to keep calm amidst the explosions, but then he saw Ness. Ness looked back over towards Akira and..out of the sky, a massive meteor was zooming down towards Akira. Akira: Oh you've got to be kidding me.. Akira attempted to run away from the meteor, but Ness saw this and controlled the meteor to go directly towards Akira!! It was closing in..fast!! Akira: '''No'..'' The meteor was seconds away from ending Akira once and for all!! Akira held out his hand in a futile attempt to try to block it. It was about to crash into Akira when.. Akira: You're my last hope..'SATANAEL!!'' Just when all hope seemed lost for Akira, he activated his ultimate, final Persona. It was a massive, horned being with black feathered wings. It had an almost metallic body. In its right hand, it held a massive gun. It also had a dark red sash across its body. This was '''Satanael, and the end was near. Sataneal caught the massive meteor with its free hand and crushed it into bits, much to Ness's shock. Ness continued to smash Mementos with meteors, but this time he aimed all of the meteors at Satanael. Sataneal casually blocked all of the meteors while stepping towards the floating Ness. In Satanael's other hand, the massive gun began to spiral with blue energy. Ness: Th-this is..no problem.. Akira, on the ground, raised his hand. Satanael raised his hand holding the massive gun. Energy bean to spiral around the tip of the gun as Ness fired more and more meteors to no effect. Ness launched one final massive meteor at Akira and Satanael. The gun Satanael was holding had finished charging up and was ready for one final attack!! Akira smirked as he shouted his final command. Akira: PILLAGE HIM, SATANAEL!! '''SINFUL SHELL!!!' 'Satanael shot out a massive bullet wrapped in blue energy straight at Ness!! It easily busted through the massive meteor and traveled towards Ness!!' ''Ness: N-no!! The Sinful Shell was right in front of Ness!! It reached Ness and-'' ''KA-BOOOOM!!! There was a massive explosion in the sky of what was left of Mementos! Satanael, after one final glance, disappeared. Akira stood there, panting. He then looked up into the sky and smirked. Akira: Sorry, but that's the way it goes. Too bad it had to be this way.. ??: Yeah, I'm sorry about this. Akira whipped around in a frenzy. Ness, with scrapes all over walked slowly over towards Akira. Ness then began to glow green. Ness's cuts began to heal. Ness then held his arms in an "X" shape as blue, red and yellow PSI energy began to slowly build up. Akira, panicking quickly tried to summon Arsene, but he was hurt after the massive battle and was completely out of SP. Akira tried to pull out some Soul Food, but Ness pointed towards Akira's hand, hitting Akira's hand with a sharp jab of telekinesis. Ness then readied his penultimate attack! Ness: '''PK..ROCKIN'!!' 'Ness swung his hands in a reverse "X" shape, releasing a massive psychokinetic blue, yellow and red energy wave straight at Akira!!' The energy battered Akira over and over, causing massive damage to him! Akira fell over, still alive, but barely clinging to life. Ness walked over to Akira and lifted him up by his shirt. Ness tossed Akira into the air and before Akira hit the ground, Ness shot out a bolt of electricity from his index finger. But this wasn't PK Thunder. This was PSI Paralysis, and Akira couldn't move. Ness then readied his final attack. Ness concentrated his PSI energy and light began to collect around Ness. Ness was ready. ''Ness: IT'S ALL OVER!! '''PK FLASH!!' Ness 'released a glowing green ball of light!!' Ness moved the ball of light over towards the frozen Akira and the sphere entered Akira's body. Akira began to panic but nothing happened. Ness stood down at Akira for a few seconds. Akira, noticing nothing was happening began to relax a little. ''Akira: H-heh, was that supposed to do-'' But Akira never got to finish that sentence. 'With a simple snap, Ness detonated the PK Flash inside of Akira, making Akira explode in a brilliant flash of light!!!' Ness shielded his eyes from the blinding light, and when he opened them, there was nothing left of Akira, except for his burning mask. Ness turned towards the mask and looked at the ground. ''Ness: Sorry it had to be this way.. Ness then turned away and began to walk away. ---- The Winner Is... This DBX's winner is...NESS!! Ringmaster: Now that was stunning! Don't forget to come back next time for the battle of two ridiculously overpowered blue heroes, MegaMan.EXE VS Archie Sonic!! Blooper Akira summoned Arsene again and used Gun Special, firing energy-encased blue bullets. Ness dodged most of them, but a few hit Ness, leaving small marks where they hit. Ness rushed towards Akira launching a kick at Akira's head. Akira caught the kick, but Ness used his other foot to kick at Akira. Akira caught the other foot, but now Ness had Akira holding both his feet open to attack. Ness then held his hands in an "X" shape. Ness then began to charge up electricity in his hands. Ness: You fell for it, you fool! PK Thunder Cross Split Attack!! Akira: NANI?! HE CAN ATTACK AND DEFEND AT THE SAME TIME! Trivia This is the first and last one of Sharaku's DBXs that are decided by coin flip. Who are you rooting for?! (Won't decide outcome cuz outcomes are decided by coin flip) Ness Akira Kurusu Was the fight good? Yeah Nah Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights